


Best Babysitter Ever

by eighth_chiharu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Shota, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighth_chiharu/pseuds/eighth_chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College student Cronus Ampora can't wait to impress his crush Kankri by watching Kankri's little brother Karkat. He's determined to win the coveted title of Best Babysitter Ever, but 8-year-old Karkat isn't going to give away that award so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Babysitter Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buubblechokess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buubblechokess/gifts).



“—and bedtime is at nine. If he stays up past that, he’s an unbelievable grouch in the morning. I can’t begin to tell you how many times I’ve had to wake him up and literally drag him out of bed to get him going. If it wasn’t for me, he’d be late to school every morning and have a truancy record as long as your – hey. Are you listening?” 

The back of a hand thumped Cronus in the chest and he blinked, coming out of his trance with a practiced grin. He wiggled his toes in his socks, the carpet thick beneath his feet, and sucked in a breath, the air holding hints of Glade apple pie scent, butter popcorn and some kind of cleaner. “Sure. Yeah. I heard ya. Nine. Bedtime. I listen to everything you say, Kanny.”

 The young man in front of him scowled, crossing his slender arms, red sweater bunching up around his elbows. His dark bangs were swept to one side across his forehead, which was wrinkled in annoyance. “It’s ‘Kankri’, not ‘Kanny’. That sounds like the sort of appellation a mother in a semi-permanent housing situation would bestow on her wriggling worm of a child, and I’m nothing if not respectable with extremely stable parents. I have a reputation to uphold, Cronus. I don’t need you besmirching it with your ridiculous attempts at unsolicited fraternité. We’re not that close, understand? We’re just friends. No, not friends even, we’re acquaintances.”

Cronus nodded genially, beaming. “Is that why you trust me to watch your little brother while you run errands? Because I’m some stranger you hardly know? Gotta say, kinda makes me scared for the kid. Who else you have watch him, some homeless men? A lady from the bus stop?”

Kankri’s scowl deepened, but so too did a blush. It was fucking adorable. “We have regular babysitters. This is a special occasion. It’s to be a secret for their anniversary, and I need to have it done before they return from their cruise, and will you just concentrate so I can be on my way?”

Cronus nodded again. Kankri was too damn cute. Really cute when you got him all riled up like he was now. At first, Cronus hadn’t figured his college classmate would ever give him the time of day – something about Cronus’ ‘type’ not ‘usually found in any class but remedial’, but weeks of pestering had paid off. Three group projects four conversations and six coffees later, here Cronus was in the tidy Vantas house, roped-off parlor, chintz couches and all, and Cronus was doing Kankri a solid.

Yep, romance was in the air.

“No milk,” he recited dutifully, to show that he had actually been listening and didn’t mean the little Vantas any harm. “No brownies, they’re for tomorrow. Bedtime at nine. No scary movies. Emergency numbers in the fridge. I got it, man. Relax.”

Kankri barely looked convinced, but he also looked hurried. Turning, he motioned Cronus toward the back of the house. They crossed the beige carpet, walking past earth-colored walls smattered with photographs of the unsmiling Vantas males and a buxom woman who must’ve been Mrs Vantas. The hallway was long enough that Cronus didn’t hear the television until they were almost on top of a half-open doorway at the back.

“Mud room,” Kankri said, distaste plain. Probably didn’t like such a ‘dirty’ name. Cronus held back a chuckle at his own wit. “He’s in here. Karkat.” Kankri raised his voice and pushed the door open wider. “This is Cronus. He’s staying with you tonight while I run those errands we discussed earlier.”

The boy in front of the TV twisted around to eye them both. The popcorn Cronus had detected was in a bowl to his left. He had on a dark blue shirt that seemed almost black in the low light, his hair a copy of Kankri’s style. Funnily enough, he also had the same expression of distaste that Kankri did. Cronus stood still while the kid gave him a long, slow up-and-down. If he hadn’t known better, he would’ve said he was being appraised. But the boy was eight years old, and this wasn’t Pretty Baby.

“Hey,” Cronus said, trying to be friendly. He raised one hand in greeting. “How’s it goin? Ready to have some fun tonight?”

“Fun,” Karkat repeated. “Sure. Sounds amazing.”

“Great.” Only the kid didn’t exactly sound sincere. To be totally honest, he kinda sounded like a punk. Oh, well. No-one said kids were easy. Plans were plans, though. Cronus was gonna charm the pants off this brat so that the little one could tell his older brother how totally awesome Cronus was. Once Kankri saw Cronus in all his dependable, kid-keeping glory, all responsible and grown up, it was gonna be Date City for sure.

“Well,” he said, clapping a hand on Kankri’s shoulder, “guess you can get going. Take care of all that secret shit – I mean, stuff.” He corrected himself as Kankri’s eyebrow twitched at the swear word, then pushed his classmate toward the hallway. “Go on, don’t worry about us, we got this.”

Karkat snorted behind him. “Yeah, Kankri, we got this.”

“Somehow, I have reservations,” Kankri said, steps slow.

“Better hurry for sure then,” Cronus encouraged. “They give ‘em away if you’re more than ten minutes late.”

Kankri stared, then shook his head, his eyes sort of wide as he turned and headed down the hall toward the front door. Assured of his own ability to awe his target, Cronus waited only until he heard the heavy front door swing shut before glancing back at Karkat.

“Well, Big Brother’s gone! Whaddaya wanna do? Have a brownie? Watch a movie? Think I saw Nightmare on Elm Street on TNT.”

Karkat’s look rivaled that of his brother. “Are you serious? Didn’t you get the lecture? There’s no way he forgot to tell you. He’s a control freak on steroids. If he didn’t tell you where my leash is from when I was two years old, I’ll be totally surprised.”

Cronus laughed, shrugging his leather jacket off and tossing it over a convenient armchair. “Yeah, sure, he read me the riot act, but so what? He doesn’t hafta know about whatever we do. We’re gonna have fun tonight, right? Gonna be the best babysitter you ever had!”

There was silence as Karkat continued to look him over. Slowly, the kid’s expression went from disbelieving to suspicious. “You’re gonna let me have a brownie?”

“Sure.”

“And watch a movie that he doesn’t want me to watch?”

Dropping onto the couch, Cronus shrugged as he leaned back. “Only if you wanna watch it. Ain’t gonna force you. You got somethin’ else in mind, that’s fine too. You got some Legos or somethin’ you wanna play with?”

Karkat turned all the way around on the carpet, the television behind him. “Why are you giving me all that stuff he doesn’t want me to have?”

“Why? Well – c’mon, why d’you think?” Cronus laughed again, trying to get the kid with the program. “This ain’t jail. Let’s have fun!”

“Because,” Karkat said slowly, gaze fixed on Cronus, “you’re gonna be the best babysitter I’ve ever had.”

“Damn straight!” Cronus slapped his thigh with one hand. “Now you got it! So, movie or brownie or –“

“You like him.”

The words brought Cronus up short. His smile froze. “Like who?”

“Who do you think? Santa Claus? My brother, you dumbass. You totally like him!”

Uh oh. No no no, this wasn’t going where it was supposed to go. “What? What makes you think that? I mean, yeah, sure, we’re friends, but that’s the only reason I’m here. Just as a friend doing a favor for another friend! Don’t get all suspicious, okay?”

Karkat got up from the floor one foot at a time, triumph bright on his young face. He pointed a finger at Cronus, clearly pleased with himself. “You want me to tell him how great you were tonight so that he’ll go out with you! Wow, you are so fucking transparent!”

“Uh – hey, not that I don’t personally say fuck, but you probably shouldn’t –“

“Don’t change the subject!” The kid marched up to the couch, and suddenly he was just as wordy as Kankri, but a hell of a lot less pleasant about it. “You think I can’t tell that you want in his stupid skinny jeans ‘cause I’m only eight, but you’re thinking wrong, mister. I’m a kid, I’m not blind. You couldn’t be more obvious about it if you wore a sign and had your dick out. You had a dumb smile on the whole time you were looking at him, and he was redder when he was with you than he ever is, even when he’s wasting his stupid time lecturing me about why recycling is more important than organic food. You like him, and you know what? He likes you. Yeah, you heard me, the asshat likes you right back! What does that do to your plan, Napoleon, huh?”

Cronus, beaten into the sofa by the wave of the boy’s toxic spew, clung desperately to the only understandable part of the whole tirade. “Kankri likes me?”

“Yeah, you moron. He does.” Karkat made a face and crossed his small arms. “But y’know what? I think he’s wasting his time.”

Okay, that stung. Cronus sat up quickly, scowling. “Whaddaya mean, wasting his time? I’d treat him right, you can bet on that!”

Doubt was plain in the roll of Karkat’s eyes. “As if you even know how to treat anyone right. You’re a virgin, aren’t you.”

It wasn’t a question, but Cronus could hardly believe stuff like this was coming out of the little boy’s mouth. “No,” he answered firmly, “I’m not, but I don’t think your brother would want you sayin’ things like that. It ain’t my place to tell you why you’re wrong, but when Kanny comes back, you should –“

“That guy doesn’t know anything I don’t know,” Karkat interrupted. “Believe me. So.” He raised both his eyebrows. “When are you going to start impressing me? Because right now, I don’t think Greatest Babysitter Ever is an award you’re even close to winning.”

Cronus made a rude noise. “You’re a demanding kid. Okay, whaddaya want? I already said we could watch a movie or have dessert or play Legos. What else is there?”

“What do you think? I want you to prove that you’ll be able to treat Kankri right.”

“Yeah, okay, sure. So you want a poem or something? You wanna see my bank account?”

“The hell do I care about your total lack of cash? Losers like you never have money. You gotta prove it the only way that matters.” Karkat jutted his hips forward and pointed to his own denim-covered crotch. “Suck it.”

Cronus blinked. “Uh. What?”

“You heard me.” Karkat pointed again, his small eight-year-old hand jabbing toward the barely-there bulge. “Suck. It.”

Cronus tried not to gape like a landed fish, but it happened anyway. This was way out of his depth. He was a schemer, but it wasn’t like he’d do anything to get what he wanted. Okay, no, maybe he would, but seriously, this sitch was getting’ weeeird. He stood up, hands up, palms out. “Okay, you know what? You’re crazy, kiddo. You’re falling-off-the-turnip-truck psycho. I’m not gonna do something to some little kid that’s been watching too much CSI and thinks that this sort of thing is okay. I’m gonna tell your brother about this, 'cause you need serious help, and when he finds out –“

Karkat cut him off, stamping his foot. “You do that, smartass, and I tell Kankri that you did this stuff without my permission. And that he maybe oughta call the police. You get me? We understanding each other here, Ponyboy?”

“Pony – Are you – are you blackmailing me?” Cronus’ voice rose in pitch. Wow, he was blowing a hole in the entire cool persona he’d built up. “You’ve gotta be kidding! You’re only –“

“Eight, yeah, I know. And you’re an idiot.” Karkat’s caustic tone softened, becoming sensible, echoing Kankri. “C’mon, didn’t you want some help with this stuff when you were my age? Everyone telling you that you were too young to feel anything like that, and you’d see when you got older, only you knew for a fact that you wanted to get your dick wet without even getting what the hell that meant? And then you were stuck in prepubescent hell for the next three years, trying to understand why all you could think about was the girl with the big tits in the next row?”

He barely paused, continuing when Cronus didn’t immediately answer. “C’mon, man. I know what we’re gonna do and I wanna do it. It’s not bad if I want to.” He took a step toward Cronus, then another, tone commanding and placating at the same time, his hand outstretched. “It’s not my fault I figured this shit out early. You gonna punish me just cause I’m not stupid?”

Cronus held his breath as Karkat’s fingers brushed his waist. The kid was small for his age, the top of his head barely coming to the bottom of Cronus’ ribcage. His black hair was a soft, thick thatch, shiny like Kankri’s, and now that he was so close, Cronus could smell him. Karkat smelled like peanut butter and popcorn and Kankri’s deodorant, which he was way too young to be wearing.

“Just let me do it first, since you’re so shy.”

He couldn’t breathe. Karkat’s tiny hands were on his jeans, on the button – no, the button was undone, and the zipper was next, and what the fuck why was he just standing here for this? Why was he actually –

“You’re so fuckin hard,” Karkat snickered, tracing the hard ridge inside Cronus’ pants. “Wow, you’re so easy, you’re such a slut.”

“ _No_.” The word triggered something in Cronus and he grabbed Karkat’s hand, face red as he sucked a belated breath into his lungs. “No. Who the fuck're you callin' a slut? Dumb kid. You don’t even know what that word means.”

Karkat looked up and scowled, his cute act gone in an instant. “Do so. It means you have sex with everyone and let everyone touch your dick all the time.”

“Maybe so, but you got it all backwards, kid,” Cronus said. “You’re the slut. You came onto me.” He tightened his grip on Karkat’s hand and backed the couple of steps to the sofa, dropping down onto it. “You wanna see how good I am? Think a fuckin’ 8-year-old can top me? Kid –“ He yanked on Karkat’s arm, dragging the boy across his lap. “You got another think comin’.”

“The fuck are you doing? Let go!”

Karkat kicked, trying to push up from his stomach, but Cronus held him down easily with one hand, the weight nothing. These Vantas kids were really light. The squirming warmth against his crotch sent a painful, electric jolt through his belly, and he was forced to remember that this was really turning him on. Fuck, what was it about this bloodline that made his insides twist with want? If he saw Karkat’s and Kankri’s dad, would he wanna fuck him, too?

… Probably.

Not understanding anything, Cronus chalked it up to animal magnetism and promptly stopped caring. “You want proof, you little shit? Fine, you’re gonna get it.” Nobody backed Baby into a corner. He wanted Kankri, and if Karkat was the Gatekeeper, Cronus had the perfect key. “How do you like this?”

Without warning, he shoved his hand between Karkat’s legs, palm rough against the boy’s groin, Cronus’ thumb sliding along the cleft of Karkat’s butt. Karkat yelped, and Cronus squeezed, the small bulge against his fingers throbbing.

“You like that?” he asked, his own dick hard, straining to reach Karkat’s warm belly through layers of fabric. “Who’s the slut now, huh?”

“Shut up –“ Karkat tried, but was cut off when Cronus pushed two fingers in the kid’s mouth. The boy protested, and Cronus quickly stroked his crotch again, sliding his palm between Karkat and Cronus’ thigh. Karkat moaned around the digits, and Cronus felt saliva spill out over his hand.

“Yeah,” he murmured encouragingly. “You’re hot and you know it. You got me to mess with you. That means you’re smart, too. Pretty clever, Karkles. Looks and brains, you got it all.” Karkat made another noise, and Cronus drew his fingers out a bit, letting the kid regain his footing. “C’mon, smartypants, suck it, that’s what you said, right? Suck it for me. Lemme feel it.”

He tightened his grip, moved the hand against Karkat's groin more rhythmically, palm cupping the small arousal, thumb along Karkat’s ass. Stroked the kid the way Cronus liked to be stroked, touched him as though he was touching himself. Karkat sagged against Cronus’ lap, curled up along his thighs with a breathy sound. His tongue brushed Cronus’ fingers, hesitantly at first, then with more determination. The tongue slid between Cronus' fingers, twining along them, lapping at their juncture. Karkat made another noise, moving his hips against Cronus’ leg, his mouth warm and slick. It took everything Cronus had not to groan aloud at the sensation, the aching need in his crotch almost painful.

“Good boy. Good. Now…” Cronus slid his fingers out completely, ignoring the wet mess that they’d become. He kept his right hand on Karkat’s crotch, playing with him as his left hand went to the fly of his own jeans. Leaning back to get enough room between them, he flipped it open. “Slide back. Gotta gimme some room to release the Kraken.”

Karkat attempted a weak snort, but the derisive comment to follow dried up when Cronus’ dick sprang into view, rigid and thick, finally free of its denim prison. Cronus was actually pretty proud of what God had given him, and wasn’t shy about showing it off, even when it was damp with precum. The musky smell of male wafted between them and Karkat's breath came out in a slow release.

“That ain’t big,” he said absently, staring at it as he moved to the side. He wet his lips unconsciously, his dark eyes huge.

“Nah, it’s normal size,” Cronus lied. He didn’t want to scare the brat – and at this point he wanted a goddamn blowjob more than he wanted to keep breathing. “Put your mouth on it. Hurry up. Do it right, and I’ll return the favor.”

“… promise?” Karkat leaned in, glancing at Cronus. “Not gonna back out?”

"I don’t lie,” Cronus lied. “Get on with it. I want you to.”

At that, Karkat smirked. He propped himself up against Cronus’ legs and reached out, closing a delicate hand around Cronus’ shaft. His fingers were thin and small, slightly hot and sticky. Cronus was amazed that he loved it. He trembled, cock twitching, and Karkat giggled, sounding more like a kid than he had all night. Eager, the boy closed the last few inches between them and covered Cronus with his mouth.

He bumped the head with his teeth on the way down, making Cronus gasp, but the pain melted into pleasure with a rapidity that sent his heart racing. Wow, Karkat hadn’t been kidding: he was experienced. How an 8-year-old got this good Cronus had no idea, but wasn’t about to complain. Karkat's tongue followed up on the promise it had made Cronus' fingers. His hand found the back of Karkat’s head as it bobbed gently, threaded those same wet fingers into the kid’s dark locks as a slick heat swallowed his dick.

“Yeah,” he groaned. “Jesus Christ, Karkles, whoever taught you this shit is a fucking genius. Ffffuck!”

Karkat gave no more than a snort and a hum, and the latter’s vibrations made Cronus shudder. Karkat licked at his shaft, his silken tongue running up the base and over the tip. His small mouth was tight around Cronus, squeezing and stroking.  This was too good, happening too fast, and Cronus felt the warmth pooling low in his belly take on a demanding ache. If the boy kept going –

“Okay, pause.” He tugged on Karkat’s hair, pulling the kid up short. His cock came free of the boy’s mouth with a wet pop.

Karkat scowled again – was that the only expression this kid had besides gloating? – and wiped at the glistening wetness on his chin. “What? What’re you – oh, is it my turn?” He pushed off of Cronus’ lap and fumbled with his pants, shoving them down quickly.

Cronus ran a hand over his own dick, pleasure of another kind roiling through him as he watched Karkat undress. “Yeah, it’s your turn,” he said. “Take everything off.”

At that, the kid blinked. “Why?” he asked suspiciously, clothing removal slowing. “You still have your shirt on – and your pants are only part off. Why do I have to be naked? Are you trying something? I’m not that stupid –“

“Jesus Christ, shut it kid. You’re gonna ruin the mood!” Quickly Cronus stood, fished his wallet out of his pocket and opened it.

“If you’re paying me, it better be at least a fifty.”

“Ain’t payin you jack.” A condom appeared in Cronus’ hand, the foil wrapper wrinkled. “Safety first.”

Karkat rolled his eyes, and expression that looked more petulant than disdainful on his young face. “I don’t think you can knock me up.”

“Never know, brat. But I can sure as hell tear up your ass without lube, and I don’t wanna explain to your brother why you can’t sit down tomorrow.” He shucked his pants and underwear and kicked them off, leaving them in a pile beside the couch. “There, I’m pantsless. Now hurry up.”

Together they stripped off their shirts, and within seconds Karkat stood beside Cronus, a frown on his face, his tiny brown nipples erect, goosebumps settling over his smooth skin. He fidgeted, his hands in front of his groin.

“Okay there?” Cronus gave him a quick once-over as he tore open the condom and rolled it down over his cock, taking in Karkat’s smooth skin (just like Kankri’s), the cute mouth (kinda like Kankri’s) and the slender thighs (probably like Kankri’s), and nodding in approval. He was about to say something reassuring since Karkat had suddenly turned shy with is body when he noticed that Karkat’s hands weren’t merely hiding his boyhood – they were playing with it. The fingers moved minutely, stroking and fondling in a way that said Cronus wasn’t supposed to notice.

Pff. Real slick. NOT.

Grinning, glad he wasn’t in this alone in his hurry to continue, Cronus pointed to the sofa. “Lean on this. I’m gonna give you something a slut like you should like.”

Karkat’s breathing quickened, and his dark eyes flicked down to Cronus’ dick. His tongue peeked out, ran over his lips and disappeared. “I don’t know about this,” he said, his voice anything but reluctant.

“Seriously? Get over here and get your ass in the air.”

Karkat looked as though he might try to refuse, but gave in with a huff that wasn’t the least bit convincing. He went to the sofa and leaned into the cushions, folding his arms beneath him so he resting on his elbows. "All right," he said, his hips higher than his head. He wiggled them, eyebrows up as he watched Cronus over his shoulder. "I'm ready to be impressed."

He was more than ready. Cronus could see Karkat’s hard little cock, small and stiff, sticking out between his legs. "Good, sounds like we both are." Moving in closer, he ran a hand over Karkat's ass, pinched it. The boy started, but before he could move, Cronus parted his buttocks. The pink puckered anus seemed smaller than even Cronus expected, but he spit on one finger and stroked it anyhow, playing with it.

"You sure you wanna let me in?" he asked, because God knew he did not need Karkat to die or tattle to Kankri that Cronus had violated his precious baby brother without so much as a by-your-leave.

"Y-yeah," Karkat said, writhing. He tried to keep still, but the way he was moving around spoke volumes. "You're not that big. Just do it already, before he gets home! You wanna keep me waiting all night? What happened to best babysitter ever?"

Cronus made a face and shoved his forefinger into Karkat's ass. The boy jumped, a squeal surprised out of him. Cronus snickered. "Yeah, looks like you're a real pro. Okay, you asked for it."

He took hold of his dick and guided it to Karkat's entrance. With deliberate slowness, he rubbed the tip against the boy's butt, teasing, using the pre-lubricated condom to oil things up. Karkat made an imploring sound, and Cronus echoed it, his own groan of lust leaking out from behind his teeth.

Yeah, enough was enough.

Hard and eager, he used both thumbs to open Karkat as wide as he would go. The kid's legs trembled, and Cronus quickly pushed his way inside, dick sliding into the soft, pink folds.

Karkat hissed, tensed, then relaxed. “Y’know there’s a thing called a warning, right?” he complained.

Cronus leaned in, reaching around to cup Karkat’s groin. The tiny dick was still hard, now wet along the tip. “Sure. Can tell you totally hate this. You’re gonna hate this next bit even more.”

Without waiting for another smart remark, Cronus started to move. He closed his fist around Karkat’s dick, stroking it in time to each short thrust. Karkat was too small to take all of Cronus, but it didn’t matter. The wickedness of what they were doing, the excitement of taking this small boy in his own home, with his permission, under his uptight brother’s nose, made Cronus’ blood thrill. Desire built up in him, and he went faster, Karkat’s abortive protests only feeding the flame.

“Safeword is ‘get the hell out of my ass’,” he panted, squeezing Karkat’s dick, thumbing the slit.

“Can you stop talking?” Karkat shot back, pressing against Cronus’ crotch demandingly. “Hurry up hurry up hurry –“

“Shit,” Cronus gasped, and slammed his hips against Karkat’s backside. The repeated wet slaps drew groans from him, his senses alternately focused on Karkat’s tight, tight entrance and imagining Kankri the same way. Imagining them bent over, both of them, both brothers, begging Cronus for it, asking for his dick. It made him work harder, and he nailed Karkat against the sofa, slapped his cute butt red and left him breathless and flushed as the boy tried to shout orders that became nothing more than unintelligible pleas.

They fucked like a newlywed couple on a nooner, Cronus wondering if he could finish before Kankri waltzed in. He didn't slow, but drove into Karkat's body with a demanding lust that set his nerves on fire. It was fast, it was rough, and the second Karkat cried out and spilled his soft little kid spunk over Cronus’ hand, Cronus’ release bowled him over in a tidal wave of white noise and carnal bliss. He came harder than he ever thought he could, Karkat’s ass milking his dick until every last drop was out.

There wasn’t much talking as they returned to themselves, Cronus pulling out carefully, Karkat’s complaints exhausted and garbled. Cronus grabbed his clothes and dressed quickly. When it became clear that Karkat needed help, he scooped the boy up with one arm, Karkat’s clothes in the other, and carried the kid to his room. There was surprisingly little fuss about that, Karkat’s dark head against Cronus’ shoulder, his legs dangling down so that his feet brushed Cronus’ knees.

The second door was Karkat’s room, judging from the posters on the walls – Clarissa Explains It All, Hanna Montana, Sailor Moon – and Cronus tucked his charge into bed, a gentleman’s valet through and through. He didn’t even mention the Yu-Gi-Oh sheets.

He was just putting the dirty clothes into the hamper when he heard the front door shut. Heart suddenly racing at how close they’d cut it, he stepped out into the hallway just in time to intercept Kankri and dazzle him with his best cool smile. “Hey, Kanny! Back already? How’d the errand go?”

Kankri held up the shopping bag he was carrying. “Everything went exactly as I intended it.” He glanced past Cronus into the dim light of the bedroom. “Are you putting Karkat to bed? It seems rather early for that. It’s only eight-thirty.” His eyes narrowed. “You didn’t give him milk, did you? You know what I said about that –“

“Relaaaax, sport. No milk, no dessert, no scary movies. Totally didn’t do anything you told me not to. Kid’s just tired, that’s all. It happens.”

Kankri raised an eyebrow. “I suppose it does. Well then. Your job is over. Thank you for your assistance, it is most appreciated. I’ll walk you out to your car.”

He turned and Cronus stole a second to glance into Karkat’s bedroom. Catching the boy’s eye, he gave him a thumbs up. Slowly, Karkat returned the gesture, hand wobbly. Cronus beamed and trotted after Kankri, victory assured and afterglow blooming.

“So when will I see you again? After class tomorrow? I could bring donuts. We have the group thing, remember? We could all study at my place!””

 

* * * * *

 

Kankri made certain that Cronus was well and truly departed before he made his way back into the house. He locked the door, tucked away the ‘present’, and went to his brother’s room. Karkat was in bed, 3DS in his hands, the lamp on his nightstand casting a pool of friendly yellow light on the bed.

“Get your textbook back?” Karkat asked, thumbing at the buttons on the game system. “Man, you took forever. That ‘anniversary’ shit was a good excuse, though. Gotta use it next time too.”

“Of course it was. So?” Kankri asked, leaning against the doorframe in an attempt at a nonchalance he didn’t feel. “Are you all right?”

“Duh, ‘of course’,” Karkat mimicked.

“Well then? How was he? Should I even bother?”

“I’ve had worse,” Karkat shrugged. "But so far? Best Babysitter... of the Week."


End file.
